


Independent Together

by DRGN97



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Fluff with a side of salt, Independent Together, Mostly Fluff, Okay so it's really a side of salt, Steven Universe Movie, ml salt, salt fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRGN97/pseuds/DRGN97
Summary: Marinette needs cheering up after Lila drives a wedge between her and her class. Luckily, a certain musician come to help lift her spirits





	Independent Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is based entirely on the song from the Steven Universe movie "Independent Together".

Marinette had been having a terrible couple of weeks. Ever since Lila had returned to school, she made good on her promise. At every chance she managed to make Marinette look like a bully in front of her classmates. A ‘stolen’ bracelet here a so called rude remark there and the entire class ate everything up.

Whenever Marinette would try to tell Alya what was happening she would always ask her if she had any proof, and Adrien hadn’t been much help either. He knew that Lila was a liar, but he believed that they “Weren’t hurting anyone” and just did nothing even though they were clearly causing Marinette stress.

Outside of going to school Marinette decided to just stay home and work on her designs. None of her friends wanted to spend time with her since she had become a “Menace”. This left Marinette in a vulnerable state to be akumatized. She had purified so many that came to her room that she had lost count. The young designer didn’t realize how dependent she had become of her friends to keep her happy.

.

.

.

.

It was currently the weekend and Marinette was supposed to go and help Kitty Section with some new costume designs, but they had cancelled saying that they would rather get Lila’s opinion on the matter.

She was currently sitting at her desk when the trap door to her room opened up to reveal her mother.

“Marinette, you have a visitor.” Sabine had said hoping that her daughter would cheer up at the sudden company

“I’m not in the mood mom, just tell them to come back.” Marinette said with her voice sounding dull

“He said that he’s here to go over some designs?” Sabine said

This got Marinette’s attention since the only people she had on her calendar for this week was Kitty Section, but it was currently an hour into what should have been their brainstorming session.

Still being cautious Marinette told her mom to let her visitor up, only to see Luka come up with his guitar case in hand.

“Luka, what are you doing here?” Marinette asked surprised

“Well we were supposed to work on costume designs today.” Luka said like it was obvious. As he came up set his case on her chaise and turned to her. “Why didn’t you come today?”

“Didn’t they tell you, the rest of the band wanted to get someone who wasn’t a menace to help with your costume designs.” Marinette said

“If you’re talking about the girl who was over our house earlier, then they made a huge mistake. Her melody is all wrong” Luka said as opened his guitar case and began tuning it as he slid the strap over his shoulder.

“Maybe, but everyone in my class believes that she’s the better person even though she’s lying to them. Every time I try to get them to see that my efforts backfire and she makes me look like the bad guy.”

Marinette looked down as tear threatened to pour down her face.

“I’ve felt so alone these past few weeks, I didn’t realize how much I depend on my friends to keep my spirit up.”

Luka then grabbed Marinette’s chin gently with his fingers and tilted her head up until she was looking him directly in the eyes.

“Marinette, you have no idea just how strong you really are. I’ve only known you for a short while, but since meeting you I’ve seen how determined you can be and how courageous you are. You stood up to someone manipulating your class without any assistance and you say that you’re dependent?” Luka then smiles warmly “Marinette Dupain-Cheng, you are the most independent girl I know.”

“It still hurts knowing that my friends willingly left me all alone.” Marinette said breaking her gaze, only to hide the growing blush on her cheeks

Luka then ponders what to do next before he starts to strum.

“Here, this song might be able to cheer you up.”

Luka then begins to play some notes on his guitar before singing.

_“Nothing is holding you back now_

_No one can push you around_

_What do you wanna do?_

_You're the master of you_

_And isn't the thought enough to lift you off of the ground?”_

Luka paused motioning to Marinette, flustered she begins to sing along

_“Nothing is holding me back now_

_No one can push me around_

_What do I wanna be?_

_I'm the master of me_

_And isn't the thought enough to lift me off of the ground?”_

Luka then resumes singing, this time with more energy

_“We could be independent together_

_Independent together, we can fly”_

_“Independent together_

_Independent together_

_Independent together, you and I”_

Luka then starts to play a solo, and as he looks over to Marinette he can see that she’s visibly happier since he arrived. She was genuinely smiling now and he loved it when she smiled like that.

_“High above an endless sea_

_No one brought us here but me_

_Every step and every choice_

_It's my thought, it's my thought, it's my words, it's my voice”_

_“Independent together_

_Independent together, if we try”_

Marinette then joins in again harmonizing with Luka, the both of them create a beautiful melody as they sing together.

_“Independent together_

_Independent together_

_Independent together, you and I”_

_“Independent together_

_Independent together, we can fly”_

_“Independent together_

_Independent together_

_Independent together, you and I”_

_“Independent together, you and I”_

After the last cord is played Marinette rushes to hug Luka who, while shocked, hugged back her back.

“Thank you for this Luka, you don’t realize how much I needed this.”

“I think I have a clue” Luka looked out her window to see a purple butterfly turn around and fly away from her home.


End file.
